De cómo me convertí en guerrera y otras locuras
by Shun Atika
Summary: Ambas eran guerreras muy conocidas,ambas inseparables,se hacían llamar Pretty Cure,la pelirroja era valiente e impulsiva,la morena honesta e inteligente,eran un dúo extravagante,pero no siempre fue así


En la época de los samuráis, dos figuras se movían por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, era temprano, se trataban de una chica, de unos 14 o 15 años, era pelirroja de ojos marrones, en la boca tenía una brizna de paja, llevaba en la parte de arriba una especie de camisa rosa abierta, por la que se veía un torso cubierto de vendas, las manos también estaban vendadas, y unos pantalones negros como el azabache, en los que llevaba atada una katana negra y rosa, la chica correspondía al nombre de Nagisa Misumi, era conocida por aquellos lugares por su destreza con la espada, y un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, con el pelo rubio largo y desgreñado, con ojos azules, llevaba la cara pintada alrededor de los ojos, vestía un kimono amarillo y respondía al nombre de Meppel, era conocido por ser un gran espadachín y mentor de Nagisa, ambos caminaban rápido-  
Meppel: vamos Nagisa, que tenemos prisa  
Nagisa: Meppel, ¿por qué tengo que acompañarte a ver a Mippel?  
Meppel: ha insistido en que te lleve conmigo, quiere que conozcas a su aprendiz  
Nagisa: pero...¿tan temprano?  
Meppel: cuando antes salgamos de esta ciudad, antes llegaremos con mi adorada Mippel, además, necesitas disciplina, ya basta de ser tan blando contigo  
Nagisa: ¿SER BLANDO TE PARECE OBLIGARME A HACER 300 FLEXIONES Y DAR 20 VUELTAS A LA CIUDAD ANTES DE SALIR A LAS 6 DE LA MADRUGADA!?  
Meppel: chssttt, baja la voz, haces más ruido que un elefante en una cacharrería, además no te quejes, yo a tu edad hacía el doble  
-Nagisa habló con tono de sarcasmo-  
Nagisa: claro que sí, y ¿Dónde está tu capa Superman?  
Meppel: ¿cómo te atreves a contradecirme?, niña malcriada  
Nagisa: al menos yo no parezco un vagabundo  
-ambos se encararon-  
Meppel: ya tendremos tiempo de discutir, ahora, ¡CORRE!  
-echaron a correr, siguiendo un camino de tierra, siguieron hasta llegar a un bosque y se adentraron en él hasta llegar a un claro en el medio del bosque, en el que había una casa típica japonesa, bastante grande  
Meppel: ¡MIPPEEEEEEEL, MI PRINCESA!  
-de la casa salió una chica pelirrosa, con ojos rosas, que al igual que Meppel tenía unos dibujos alrededor de los ojos pero en rosa, al igual que su kimono-  
Mippel: Meppel, ¿eres tú?  
-Se tiró a los brazos de Meppel y se empezaron a hacer arrumacos-  
Meppel: Mippel, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos  
Mippel: y yo a ti Meppel

-se dieron un corto beso en los labios-  
Nagisa: yo creo que aquí sobro, mejor me voy  
Mippel: uy, perdona mi falta de educación, encantada yo soy Mippel, espadachín al servicio de la Reina  
Nagisa: encantada, yo soy Nagisa Misumi, aprendiz de este zopenco  
Meppel: ¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?  
Mippel: no hace falta pelearse, Nagisa, ¿podrías ir a avisar a mi aprendiz Honoka? está en la parte trasera cortando tocones de madera  
Nagisa: por supuesto  
-fue hacia la parte de atrás, mientras se iba acercando se iban escuchando mas fuerte los golpes del hacha golpeando la madera, cuando llegó a la parte trasera se encontró con una chica de su edad, su pelo moreno estaba recogido en una coleta alta y tenía los ojos azul oscuro, llevaba la misma ropa que Nagisa solo que la suya era blanca y azul, llevaba 2 katanas atadas al pantalón, Nagisa se quedó observándola como si estuviera poseída por el vaivén de su cuerpo al subir y bajar el hacha, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así aunque suponía que no llevaba más de 10 minutos, carraspeó para que se notara su presencia, lo logró, la chica morena se giró y la miró, Nagisa la observó mejor y vio que tenía tapado el ojo izquierdo con un parche azul con forma de corazón-  
Nagisa: Ho-hola, soy Nagisa Misumi, aprendiz de Meppel, encantada  
Honoka: yo soy Honoka Yukishiro, aprendiz de Mippel, encantada  
-Honoka se acercó a Nagisa -  
Honoka: ¿me podrías hacer un favor?  
Nagisa: supongo que sí  
Honoka: ¿podrías vendarme las manos?  
Nagisa: por supuesto  
-Honoka le dio las vendas y Nagisa empezó a vendarle poco a poco, procurando no apretarle mucho las vendas y hacerle daño sin querer-  
Nagisa: ya está  
Honoka: muchas gracias  
Nagisa: ah sí, casi se me olvida, Mippel me dijo que te avisara para reunirnos con ellos  
Honoka: vamos para allá  
-caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaban Meppel y Mippel, que seguían haciéndose arrumacos, al verlas llegar se separaron-  
Honoka: ¿qué pasa? Mippel  
Mippel: Honoka, Nagisa, Meppel y yo hemos decidido que para evaluar vuestras habilidades luchéis la una contra la otra  
Nagisa y Honoka: ¿¡QUÉ!?  
Meppel: lo habéis oído perfectamente, os llevaremos al campo de batalla donde lucharéis  
-les llevaron a un claro cercano en el bosque-  
Meppel: aquí es donde lucharéis, nosotros os observaremos  
Nagisa: si, haciéndoos arrumacos mutuamente  
Meppel: exacto, digo...¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?  
-Meppel empezó a perseguir a Nagisa por todo el claro-  
Honoka: son tal para cual  
Mippel: no podía estar más de acuerdo  
-Meppel dejó de perseguir a Nagisa al escuchar el comentario, se aclaró la garganta y habló-  
Meppel: bueno, como os había dicho pelearéis la una contra la otra, vámonos Mippel  
Mippel: vamos  
Nagisa: ¿¡NO NOS ÍBAIS A VIGILAR!?  
Meppel: sí, pero no somos suicidas, así que vamos a escondernos  
Mippel: empezad cuando queráis  
-Honoka y Nagisa asintieron, se colocaron en posición de combate, sacaron sus katanas y empezaron a pelear, Nagisa fue la primera en atacar, cuando Honoka la vio acercarse se apartó haciendo que Nagisa se cayera y se levantara en seguida, Honoka le atacó de frente y Nagisa interpuso su katana, bloqueando el ataque de Honoka, ambas se quedaron mirándose un segundo y se apartaron-  
Nagisa: eres bastante rápida  
Honoka: y tú bastante fuerte  
-Honoka atacó a Nagisa, esta la estaba esperando y se apartó en el momento justo, cuando la tuvo delante le lanzó un tajo en vertical y le hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo, Honoka como acto reflejo se llevo la mano, con la que sujetaba la katana, al brazo herido-  
Honoka: veo que sabes cómo moverte  
-Honoka volvió a intentar atacar a Nagisa, Nagisa la volvió a esquivar, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Honoka se diera la vuelta y le atacara en la pierna derecha-  
Nagisa: tú tampoco lo haces nada mal  
-ambas decidieron acabar cuanto antes, se lanzaron la una contra la otra quedando en sitios opuestos, con más heridas de las que ya tenían, aunque ninguna herida fue mortal, Honoka se dio rápidamente la vuelta y atacó a Nagisa, desarmándola, indefensa y con una katana apuntándole al cuello-  
Nagisa: adelante, mátame, tú ganas  
Honoka: yo no provoco heridas que no pueda sanar, por eso nunca mato, buen combate  
Nagisa: gracias, tú también peleas bastante bien  
-le tendió la mano a Nagisa, ella la aceptó y la ayudó a levantarse, entonces salieron Meppel y Mippel de los arbustos-  
Mippel: lo habéis hecho muy bien, chicas  
Meppel: aunque Honoka lo ha hecho bastante mejor, se nota que tiene muy buena profesora  
Mippel: ambas han estado muy igualadas, lo han hecho muy bien las dos, os merecéis una ducha chicas, Honoka enséñale donde están las duchas  
Honoka: vamos Nagisa, te curaré esas heridas después de ducharnos  
-fueron las dos a la casa, la primera en ducharse fue Nagisa, cuando salió Honoka se dedicó a vendarle las heridas y ponerles ungüento -  
Nagisa: gracias  
Honoka: no me las tienes que dar  
Nagisa: te prometo que cuando te duches te las vendaré yo  
Honoka: no hace falta  
Nagisa: si que hace falta, te quiero devolver el favor completo  
Honoka: está bien, si no hay más remedio  
Nagisa: no, no lo hay  
-ambas se rieron-  
Nagisa: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?, si no es mucha molestia  
Honoka: claro, tú pregunta lo que quieras  
Nagisa: ¿qué te paso en el ojo?  
Honoka: oh, ¿en este dices?  
-se quitó el parche revelando un ojo perfectamente sano-  
Honoka: en realidad no me pasó nada, solamente lo uso para acostumbrar a mi ojo a la oscuridad y así poder pelear por la noche, ¿te puedo hacer yo otra pregunta?  
Nagisa: sería lo justo  
Honoka: ¿por qué te tapas esa cicatriz?  
Nagisa: ¿q-que cicatriz?  
Honoka: la de tu torso  
Nagisa: ¿lo dices por las vendas? son para tapar mis pechos  
Honoka: no es verdad y lo sabes  
Nagisa: es cierto  
Honoka: ¿no va contra el código esconder las cicatrices?  
Nagisa: por eso no quería que nadie lo supiese  
Honoka: tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie  
Nagisa: gracias  
Honoka: sé que no me incumbe, pero... ¿qué te pasó?  
Nagisa: ya que me vas a guardar el secreto te lo contaré, sucedió cuando empecé a ser aprendiz  
*FLASHBACK*  
-En un pueblo se ve a una Nagisa de 7 años con una katana en la mano y un hombre alto y musculoso delante de ella  
Nagisa: Dejad a Meppel en paz  
Hombre: ¿tan cobarde es que tiene que mandar a una niña a pelear contra mí?  
Nagisa: ¡CÁLLATE!  
*Nagisa se lanzó contra el hombre este la esquivó, la puso con la cabeza mirando al cielo y le asestó un golpe en el torso, haciéndole una herida muy profunda  
Hombre: hahaha  
?: ¿De qué te ríes?  
Hombre: Meppel, veo que has venido a ver a tu aprendiz morir  
Meppel: he venido a verte morir  
-antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar Meppel le abrió en canal, los dos tipos que lo acompañaban salieron corriendo cuando Meppel les dedicó una mirada asesina, recogió a Nagisa del suelo y se la llevó corriendo al dojo  
Meppel: aguanta Nagisa, ya casi llegamos  
-cuando llegaron sacó aguja e hilo y empezó a suturar su herida, se la vendó y la dejó descansar en su cama, cuando Nagisa despertó estaba ya muy entrada la noche, se intentó levantar pero lo dolía mucho el torso, gimió de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, cuando tocó su torso sintió la aspereza del hilo recorriéndole el abdomen, una figura que había estado al lado se levantó y le susurró

Meppel: ¿estás bien?

Nagisa: ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Meppel: simplemente nadie se mete con la gente que me importa

-Nagisa abrazó a Meppel con todas sus fuerzas, Meppel al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto correspondió al abrazo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
Honoka: gracias  
Nagisa: ¿por qué?  
Honoka: por contármelo, supongo que será un secreto tuyo  
Nagisa: lo era, aunque esto es un pago por curarme  
Honoka: bueno, me voy a duchar, que tendré que curarme las heridas yo también  
Nagisa: te las curaré yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer  
Honoka: no hace falta, de verdad  
Nagisa: te seguiré acosando hasta que digas que sí  
Honoka: vale está bien, por cierto ¿no están Meppel y Mippel tardando mucho?  
Nagisa: si, a saber que estarán haciendo, yo creo que dentro de poco tendremos a otro correteando por aquí, tú ya me entiendes  
Honoka: por desgracia sí te he entendido  
-de repente apareció Meppel-  
Meppel: ¿qué decíais chicas?  
-ambas dieron un salto hacia delante del susto-  
Nagisa y Honoka: nada nada, te lo prometemos  
Meppel: ya, ya como si no os hubiera escuchado  
Nagisa: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
Meppel: no sé, 20 segundos, ¿puede ser?  
-ambas suspiraron relajadas-  
Pensamiento de Nagisa y Honoka: menos mal que no nos ha oído

Meppel: me voy a ayudar a Mippel a hacer la cena  
-se fue-  
Honoka: voy a ducharme  
Nagisa: yo te esperaré aquí fuera para vendarte  
Honoka: vale  
-se metió a duchar, al rato se acordó de que se le había olvidado la ropa-  
Honoka: Nagisa, ¿me podrías traer la ropa de mi habitación?, se me olvido cogerla antes de entrar  
Nagisa: voy, ¿dónde está?  
Honoka:3° puerta a la izquierda  
Nagisa: ok  
-Nagisa empezó a andar a través de un pasillo larguísimo, estaba todo hecho muy al estilo oriental típico, llegó a la habitación de Honoka y corrió la puerta, se fijo en que la habitación era muy modesta, tenía lo necesario, una cama y un armario, abrió el armario y cogió la ropa de Honoka, cuando iba a cerrar el armario vio una hoja de papel que sobresalía de un cajón, se aseguro de que nadie la veía y abrió el cajón, miró la carta y vio que era una carta de los padres de Honoka, se fijó en la fecha, era de hace 5 años, dejó la carta donde estaba, porque aunque le interesaba leerla no le parecía correcto hacerlo, se dirigió con la ropa al baño, entró y se encontró a Honoka envuelta en una toalla-  
Honoka: gracias Nagisa  
Nagisa: de nada  
-le fue a dar la ropa, pero al acercarse Honoka, venció el nudo que le había hecho a la toalla y esta cayó al suelo deslizándose por sus blancas piernas y dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo, Nagisa se quedó paralizada ante la vista que tenía, no sabía por qué pero no podía moverse, había estado con chicas desnudas delante de ella y nunca había sentido nada como eso, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, aunque antes lo sentía también pero lo había atribuido al hambre, Honoka recogió su toalla un poco ruborizada pero al darse cuenta de que estaba con una persona de su mismo sexo se relajó un poco, cuando Honoka se volvió a envolver en la toalla, Nagisa apartó la cara, roja como un tomate-  
Nagisa: l-lo siento  
-Honoka se acercó a Nagisa, la tomó por la mandíbula y le obligó a mirarla, Nagisa sentía como su corazón iba a mil por la cercanía de sus rostros, se fijó en sus labios, parecían muy suaves y por un momento deseo ser un hombre para poder besarla-  
Honoka: no tienes que disculparte, no fue culpa tuya  
-Honoka soltó la mandíbula de Nagisa y Nagisa se sintió triste al ser liberada por esas manos tan suaves, pero no lo demostró-  
Nagisa: y-yo te dejo intimidad  
-salió del baño e intento relajar sus pulsaciones, cuando creyó que lo habia conseguido salió Honoka y recordó la promesa que le habia hecho-  
Nagisa: siéntate aquí que te voy a vendar  
Honoka: pensaba que se te había olvidado  
Nagisa: soy una mujer de palabra  
-cogió las vendas y empezó a vendar las heridas a Honoka-  
Nagisa: acabé  
Honoka: gracias, vamos con Meppel y Mippel  
Nagisa: vamos  
-Nagisa siguió a Honoka por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, allí se encontró a Meppel y a Mippel cenando en una mesa redonda en medio de la sala, a su derecha se encontraban los fogones con un plato con muchos onigiris (bolas de arroz) al lado, el resto era muy sencillo y casi todo de madera, desde el suelo hasta las paredes-  
Nagisa: ¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÉIS ESPERADO!?  
Meppel: no lo creímos necesario  
Mippel: no te preocupes, os hemos dejado comida  
Nagisa: menos mal, porque por suerte o por desgracia conozco bien a este y más de una vez me ha dejado sin cenar  
Meppel: ¿¡COMO QUE ESTE!? HÁBLAME CON RESPETO  
Mippel: venga dejar de pelearos, venga coged un plato y venid a comer  
Meppel:¿ todavía no has acabado Mippel?  
Mippel: me queda poco  
Meppel: recuerda que tenemos que irnos pronto, mañana madrugamos  
Honoka: ¿por qué tenéis que madrugar mañana?  
Meppel: no, tenemos, vosotras también venís, así que más os vale acabar pronto e iros a dormir  
Mippel: vamos a ver a la Reina  
Nagisa: Meppel, ¿tenemos que volver a madrugar?  
Meppel: sí y tampoco te vas a librar del entrenamiento mañana

Nagisa: pensé que habría colado  
Honoka: ¿a ver a la Reina?  
Meppel: sí  
Nagisa: ¿por qué?  
Mippel: antes de ser nombradas guerreras tenéis que visitarla  
Nagisa: ¿vamos a ser nombradas guerreras?  
Meppel: todavía no, tendréis que esperar  
Nagisa: y yo que pensaba que ya me libraba de ti

Meppel: que pena, yo tampoco me libro d...

-Mippel los interrumpió antes de que empezaran a discutir, por enésima vez-  
Mippel: yo ya acabé, ¿nos vamos Meppel?  
Meppel: por supuesto mi bella princesa  
-Mippel sonrió y le tomó del brazo-  
Mippel: por cierto Nagisa, tú duermes con Honoka  
-Nagisa asintió, dicho esto salieron Meppel y Mippel tomados del brazo, cuando salieron Meppel susurró algo a Mippel que le hizo reír levemente, ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, Honoka y Nagisa tuvieron una conversación muy animada durante toda la cena contándose sus aventuras, cuando salieron se dirigieron a la habitación de Honoka, como no había otra cama ambas durmieron juntas, aunque Nagisa no podía quitarse esa sensación del estómago y no se durmió hasta muy entrada la noche, se despertó antes de lo normal, seguía siendo de noche y seguía con ese extraño sentimiento en el estómago, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Honoka, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad la imagen que vio le cortó la respiración, vio a Honoka con su pelo lacio y moreno formando un río por debajo de su cara, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, pero en lo que más se fijó Nagisa fue en su cara, tenía una expresión en su cara muy relajada, tanto que con solo verla no pensarías que hay maldad en el mundo.

Nagisa: Es como una bella princesa. Me pregunto cómo no tiene calor con el sol que hace y esa piel tan blanca que tiene y el pelo tan largo, me pregunto si...-Acercó poco a poco la mano, temblorosa porque sabía que desde pequeñas las entrenaban para no bajar la guardia ni dormidas, se acordó de la de veces que le había dejado Meppel en el bosque mientras dormía, tocó la piel de la mejilla izquierda de Honoka con la yema de los dedos, apartó la mano y espero temblorosa la respuesta de Honoka, al rato vio que no se había despertado y volvió a alargar el brazo para tocar la mejilla de Honoka, esta vez acariciándola con toda la palma, nada más posar la palma sintió un calor agradable, que no había sentido antes por la rapidez con la que había quitado la mano antes, se dio cuenta también que la piel de Honoka no solo aparentaba ser suave, sino que también lo era, se alegraba de que Honoka no estuviera despierta porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, Honoka por su parte había estado dormida hasta que sintió calor en su mejilla, no sabía que era hasta que se dio cuenta de que se movía, su mente le informó de que era una mano, y bastante suave cabe decir, al comprobar que no había peligro y de llegar a la conclusión de que era la mano de Nagisa, se dejó llevar por las caricias, le traían paz y serenidad, al poco rato Nagisa quitó la mano, dejando a Honoka con ganas de más, Nagisa por su parte seguía sin saber que Honoka estaba despierta, aunque quitó la mano por si acaso se despertaba, siguió observándola, se descubrió a sí misma con una sonrisa en la boca, seguía con esa molestia en el estómago, sabía que era tarde y que debía dormir porque iban a estar toda la mañana caminando, con un gesto enfadado le dio la espalda a Honoka para poder dormir, Honoka por su parte seguía despierta y cuando notó movimiento abrió un poco el ojo, la encontró dada la vuelta, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba mas Nagisa, sin pensárselo ni un momento metió sus manos por los flancos del tronco de Nagisa, pegó su pecho a la espalda de Nagisa y la abrazo, Nagisa al principio se sorprendió pero luego se sintió cómoda.  
Honoka: Estas son las consecuencias-susurro en su oído.  
Nagisa: me alegro de que sean estas-respondió divertida al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a Honoka, esta al sentir la mirada de Nagisa se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, a Nagisa le pareció un gesto muy lindo y le cogió el mentón con la mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla, le levantó la cara y la besó, al principio Honoka se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios de Nagisa pero luego empezó a corresponder al beso, fue un beso corto y gentil, los labios de Nagisa se movían lentamente sobre los de Honoka hasta que ambas tuvieron que cortar el beso por falta de aire.  
Nagisa: L-lo s-siento-Honoka no respondió y Nagisa pensó que estaba enfadada con ella, se estaba levantando de la cama para irse hasta que sintió un tirón en su camisa, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Honoka más cerca de lo que pensaba, Honoka se abalanzó sobre los labios de Nagisa con tanta fuerza que casi la tira de no ser porque estaba con los pies apoyados en el suelo, Honoka cortó el beso ganándose un gesto de enfado de Nagisa.  
Honoka: No has hecho nada que no quisiese hacer yo.  
-Nagisa sonrió y se acostó al lado de Honoka abrazándola por la cintura, ambas se quedaron dormidas al instante.  
La primera en despertarse fue Nagisa, cuando los rayos del sol le golpearon en la cara, sintió el suave pelo oscuro de Honoka y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, aspirando el olor natural de Honoka, le fascinaba todo sobre Honoka, bajó la cabeza y se fijó en una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, la recorrió con la mirada, cerró los ojos solo para sentir mejor a Honoka apoyada contra su pecho, los latidos calmados de su corazón y el subir y bajar de su pecho, de la nada apareció Meppel y la tiró de la cama, soltando a Honoka para que no se hiciera daño, Nagisa cayó sobre su espalda, a lo cual una persona normal estaría tirada en el suelo quejándose, pero como Nagisa ya estaba acostumbrada se levantó como si nada  
Nagisa: ¿¡POR QUE ME HAS TIRADO!?  
Meppel: para que te despertases, venga levanta a Honoka, nos vemos en cinco minutos en la cocina  
-Meppel se fue de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, Nagisa empezó a zarandear suavemente a Honoka hasta que sintió como se tensaba y supo que se había despertado, Honoka abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Nagisa  
Nagisa: buenos días, bella durmiente  
-Honoka no dijo nada, se impulsó y le dio un suave beso a Nagisa que no se hizo esperar para corresponderla, Honoka mordió suavemente el labio de Nagisa, Nagisa soltó un gemido que le permitió a la lengua de Honoka explorar la boca de Nagisa sin obstáculos, fue un beso que ambas disfrutaron, incluso Nagisa se enfado un poco cuando lo cortaron por falta de oxigeno  
Nagisa: M-Meppel m-me dijo que fuéramos a la cocina  
Honoka: vamos  
La cogió de la mano y salió corriendo con Nagisa siguiéndola a la zaga, llegaron a la cocina con el corazón a cien, en la cocina ya estaban Meppel y Mippel, aunque para su asombro no habían empezado a desayunar

Honoka y Nagisa: buenos días  
Meppel y Mippel: buenos días chicas  
Mippel: os estábamos esperando chicas, venga desayunad que tenemos que salir cuanto antes  
-las chicas se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron en silencio, cuando acabaron limpiaron los platos-  
Mippel: Honoka, Nagisa podéis ir a buscarme unas hierbas al bosque por favor, las necesitamos por si acaso nos atacan  
-Nagisa y Honoka asintieron, Mippel les dio una lista y ellas salieron de la casa y se internaron en el bosque, todo el bosque estaba todavía despertando y por suerte no tuvieron problemas en encontrar las plantas, se movían ágiles por el bosque, hasta que escucharon una especie de lamento de algún animalillo, se acercaron a ver que era y se encontraron con una cría de conejo blanco con la pierna atrapada en una trampa para osos, Honoka se acercó y le soltó la pata-  
Honoka: malditos furtivos  
Nagisa: ¿está bien?  
-Honoka le examinó la pata intentando no hacerle daño-  
Honoka: no está rota pero tiene herida y no creo que la pueda forzar mucho  
Nagisa: ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?  
Honoka: lo podemos llevar a casa, allí tengo ungüentos para curarlo  
-Honoka le dio el animalito a Nagisa y esta lo cubrió con un poco de su ropa-  
Honoka: tápalo bien, en esta época del año el frío le podría hacer daño y siendo una cría no sobreviviría mucho  
-Nagisa asintió y ambas volvieron a la casa, al llegar le contaron a Meppel y a Mippel lo que había pasado, ellos les escuchaban con una expresión comprensiva en la cara-  
Mippel: Honoka llévatelo a tu habitación y cúrale esa pata, luego traedlo aquí y veremos qué hacer con él-  
-Honoka asintió, le dieron las hierbas a Mippel y se llevaron el conejo a la habitación de Honoka, Nagisa se sentó en la cama de Honoka, mientras que esta cogía vendas y el ungüento, Nagisa lo tenía en su regazo y lo acariciaba para que se tranquilizara-  
Nagisa: está temblando  
Honoka: es normal, me imagino que habrá estado toda la noche atrapado y las temperaturas bajan bastante en esta zona de noche  
-Honoka le aplicó el ungüento en la pata y luego se la vendó con cuidado-  
Honoka: ya está, ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con el  
-cogieron el conejo y se lo llevaron a Meppel y a Mippel-  
Honoka: ya está curado, que deberíamos hacer con él?  
Mippel: no creo que lo debamos dejar suelto, todavía no se puede mover  
Meppel: yo conozco a unos amigos que se podían hacer cargo de él  
Nagisa: yo apoyo su idea  
Honoka: y yo  
Mippel: bien, pues nos lo llevaremos, ahora chicas preparaos para salir, que tenemos mucho camino que andar  
-ambas chicas asintieron, recogieron un par de cosas de la habitación de Honoka y partieron hacia el castillo de la Reina, salieron de la casa y atravesaron el verde bosque bastante rápido, llegaron a una casa a las afueras del bosque dónde estaban los amigos de Meppel, que se hicieron cargo del conejo, siguieron andando, cruzaron un río de aguas cristalinas y descansaron un rato debajo de la sombra de un joven roble, en el cuál Nagisa y Meppel se quedaron dormidos y sucumbieron a las bromas de sus respectivas parejas, tales como pintarles la cara y tirarles un cubo de agua para despertarles entre otras, ellos fingieron estar enfadados aunque se reconciliaron en seguida, siguieron caminando, ahora de forma más lenta, subieron una montaña escarpada en la que Mippel perdió pie, pero por suerte estaba su querido Meppel para sujetarla al llegar a la cima se quedaron embobados con las vistas y decidieron comer allí, al acabar recogieron sus bártulos y siguieron avanzando, bajaron la montaña y siguieron un camino a través de un bosque, el sol se estaba poniendo cuando divisaron las puntas del castillo de cristal en el que vivía la Reina, aceleraron para llegar cuanto antes, cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se estaba poniendo llegaron a las puertas del castillo, llamaron y les abrió el jefe del consejo, un hombre bajito y barbudo que contaba con varios años de experiencia, prueba de ello eran las abundantes canas en su barba y pelo, les saludó muy efusivamente y los llevó junto a la Reina, una mujer rubia y delgada con un vestido blanco y rojo y una pequeña corona de oro en sus rizos dorados que indicaba su ostentosa posición, al verlos se levantó de su trono y se acercó a abrazar a Mippel y a Meppel-  
Reina: ¿cómo estáis? ¿Qué os trae por aquí?  
Meppel: venimos a presentaros a nuestras aprendices Nagisa Misumi y Honoka Yukishiro  
-Las aludidas hicieron una reverencia ante la Reina-  
Reina: Meppel sabéis que no tenéis que ser tan educados, hay confianza, ¿tenéis sitio para pasar la noche?  
Mippel: la verdad es que no habíamos pensado en eso  
Reina: no os preocupéis, mandaré que preparen un par de habitaciones para vosotros, Jefe del consejo  
Jefe del consejo: en seguida, mi Reina  
Reina: estaréis cansados, intuyo, duchaos y luego id a descansar, mañana me pondréis al día  
-Todos asintieron, el Jefe del Consejo les llevó a los baños, que estaban separados los de chicos de los de chicas, por lo que el pobre Meppel se tuvo que bañar solo, en la entrada había unos vestuarios con un montón de toallas, luego atravesabas una puerta y te encontrabas con una habitación completa de mármol, con una bañera en el medio, que más que una bañera era una piscina en la que en el centro había una escultura de mármol de dos peces echando agua por la boca, Nagisa al ver tal espectáculo lo único que hizo fue tirarse al agua y hacer un par de largos, Honoka y Mippel la miraban asombradas hasta que Nagisa les empezó a tirar agua, empezando así una batalla campal de agua, al final acabaron las tres mojadas y riéndose, Meppel por su parte estaba tranquilo en la otra bañera de hombres, que era igual que la de mujeres solo que en vez de las estatuas de peces eran de dragones, estaba tranquilo y pensando en sus cosas, al rato salió y se encontró a las chicas, Mippel se fue con Meppel a dormir después de despedirse de las chicas, las chicas fueron a su habitación, era enorme, con una cama por lo menos para tres personas, Nagisa se tiró encima de la cama y empezó a rodar encima de ella, Honoka la miraba con una sonrisa, Nagisa se percató de ello-  
Nagisa: ven, es muy divertido, aunque creo que me he mareado un poco  
-Honoka se echó al lado de Nagisa y le besó-  
Honoka: llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer esto  
Nagisa: yo también  
-se tiró encima de Honoka, capturando sus labios, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban ambas sin ropa, tapadas con una manta y compartiendo besos, Nagisa empezó a besar el cuello de Honoka, le encantaba sentirla respingar ante su tacto, Honoka quiso tocar los suaves pechos de Nagisa pero ella se lo impidió, le susurró al oído, sensualmente-  
Nagisa: tendrás tiempo para hacerme lo que quieras, pero todavía no  
-dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un gemido a Honoka-  
Honoka: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres  
Nagisa: y ¿por qué no debería de hacerlo?  
Honoka: porque, no soy tan hermosa como tu  
-Nagisa puso una cara cómica de enfado-  
Nagisa: y ¿por qué no eres hermosa?, según tú  
Honoka: mi piel es muy pálida, mi pelo se alborota mucho y mi pecho es muy plano  
Nagisa: primero, no eres fea y te voy a decir porque  
-Nagisa se recostó a su derecha y acarició sus mejillas-  
Nagisa: para empezar a mi me encanta tu piel, es muy suave, mucha gente, entre la que me incluyo, la querría tener tan suave y sobre su palidez, a mí me gusta así, me parece muy hermosa  
-Empezó a acariciarle el pelo-  
Nagisa: sobre lo de tu pelo, también me parece bonito, es de un negro azulado muy bonito y huele muy bien, además te puedo asegurar que no me has visto el pelo en mis días rebeldes  
-Honoka sonrió, Nagisa bajó un poco mas y posó su mano en el pecho de Honoka, ganándose un respingo y un sonrojo por parte de su compañera-  
Nagisa: y tus pechos...no creo que sea tan plano como crees, a mí me parece que tienes un busto bastante bueno, comparado con el mío, además...  
-cubrió el pecho con la mano entera-  
Nagisa: cabe perfectamente en la mano que eso es lo bueno y...  
-sin darle tiempo a debatir nada a Honoka, se lanzó contra su pecho, el cuál atrapó entre sus labios y empezó a saborearlo, Honoka soltaba débiles gemidos, no dejó nada descuidado y cuando acabó repitió la misma operación en el otro pecho, cuando decidió que ya era suficiente de hacer sufrir a Honoka, siguió bajando dando suaves besos en el estómago de Honoka, rodeó el ombligo con la lengua, haciendo a Honoka estremecerse, llegó al centro de su ser y le dio un lametón, Honoka se agarró a las sábanas  
Nagisa: ¿quieres que siga?  
Honoka: s-si  
-A Nagisa le agradó que su compañera tuviera la voz entrecortada, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero en vez de lo que estaba haciendo, le introdujo los dedos, provocando que Honoka arquera la espalda y se agarrase mas fuerte a las sábanas, Nagisa siguió introduciéndose y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de su mano hasta que sintió a Honoka arquearse, Honoka por su parte sentía una oleada de placer que no le dejaba descansar, gemía suave para que no la escucharan, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, Nagisa se levanto y la besó para que no sonara mucho, Honoka le arañó la espalda provocándole un poco de sangre, pero no fue a más-  
Honoka: l-lo siento Nagisa  
Nagisa: Honoka me has hecho daño y te mereces un castigo y yo se que tipo de castigo puede ser  
-Honoka se quedo sorprendida ante estas palabras, pero las entendió cuando Nagisa se puso a la altura de su vagina y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas, Honoka instintivamente agarró la cabeza de Nagisa, la lengua de Nagisa entraba y salía de su vagina y no dejaba ninguna parte sin descuidar, al rato volvió a sentir a Honoka tensándose y con un último lametón, Honoka llegó al clímax, mordió la empuñadura de su katana para no gritar, cuando acabó estaba jadeante y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel, Nagisa le dio un suave beso en la boca, Honoka intentaba que su respiración se normalizara, cuando consiguió su objetivo besó a Nagisa y se puso encima de ella, empezó a desvendarle el pecho, pero Nagisa se lo impidió-  
Nagisa: Ho-honoka no quiero que veas mi cicatriz  
Honoka: ¿por qué no?  
Nagisa: porque es asquerosa y quiero que no tengas ese trago amargo  
-Honoka le dio un beso en la boca a Nagisa-

Honoka: nada de tu cuerpo es asqueroso  
-le besó en la boca para tenerla entretenida mientras que ella le quitaba la venda, cuando vio su cuerpo libre de vendas, dejó de besarla y bajó a la altura de su pecho, se fijó en su cicatriz y la recorrió con los dedos provocándole a Nagisa un estremecimiento  
Honoka: ¿Sabes? No me parece tan horrible como tú dices, de hecho creo que no se nota mucho, quizá solo se nota un poco el cambio de color en la piel pero nada más  
-Dicho esto empezó a besarle la cicatriz y a lamerla suave, Nagisa notaba como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba, pero cuando Honoka dejó la cicatriz para fijarse en sus pechos, Nagisa empezó a arañar las sábanas, Honoka por su parte estaba feliz de hacerle sentir así a Nagisa, cuando acabó con su pecho bajó hasta su intimidad y repitió el mismo procedimiento que Nagisa, esta, por su parte se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a morderla, haciéndose un poco de daño, pero con la oleada de placer que sentía no lo notaba, siguió haciendo eso hasta que sintió una oleada de placer más fuerte que la anterior, sus pulsaciones aumentaron y su cuerpo empezó a acalorarse, se agarró fuerte a las sábanas y Honoka subió a darle un beso para calmarla y que nadie supiera lo que hacían, siguió introduciendo sus dedos en ella hasta que los sintió atrapados, pasó un momento hasta que Nagisa se destensó, fue una suerte que no rompiera las sábanas, Honoka no esperó hasta que su compañera se recuperara y se tiró cual pantera hambrienta hacia la intimidad de su pareja, Nagisa estaba desbordada con este nuevo mundo, Honoka por su parte hacia un rato que había olvidado su parte racional para dejar paso a sus instintos, siguió lamiendo cada parte del sexo de Nagisa, hasta que la volvió a sentir tensarse, a pesar de no estar completamente bajo sus facultades Nagisa logró ahogar el gemido de placer, cuando Nagisa acabó de correrse, Honoka subió a su boca y depositó un suave beso en los labios, se tumbó encima del pecho de Nagisa y las tapó a las dos, sentía el pecho de Nagisa subir y bajar cada vez más y más lento, hasta que supo que se había quedado dormida, se acercó a su oído y le susurró-  
Honoka: Te amo, Nagisa Misumi  
-Nagisa balbuceó algo en sueños, Honoka sonrió y se recostó en su pecho, Honoka se despertó de noche, se levantó del pecho de Nagisa, se puso algo encima y se puso a mirar por la ventana, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad tras varios años de entrenamiento no tardaron en captar las figuras de la noche, bellas estructuras se veían iluminadas por la luz de la luna, hasta que su vista se fijó en un ser que se movía con agilidad, Honoka al principio pensó que sería algún animalillo, pero cuando empezaron a salir mas y mas se dio cuenta de que era una emboscada, rápidamente corrió a la cama con Nagisa y la empezó a zarandear, al principio Nagisa despertó confundida, pero luego reaccionó  
Nagisa: ¿Qué pasa Honoka?  
Honoka: Una emboscada  
-Nagisa saltó de la cama se vistió, cogieron sus katanas y salieron corriendo, dando la voz de alarma por los pasillos, Meppel y Mippel salieron corriendo y se unieron a ellas, cuando salieron del castillo se encontraron con que estaban rodeados por un montón de soldados del Rey Haaku, llamados zakenna, los zakenna iban con una armadura que les cubría todo el cuerpo, apenas dejaba ver la zona de los ojos, donde se veían dos rendijas amarillas, ambos grupos empezaron a luchar y el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por un golpe de katanas, seguidos por otro y por otro más hasta que lo único que se escuchaba era el golpear de los aceros, los golpes iban y venían, los zakennas les superaban en grupo, pero los guerreros de la luz eran hábiles y los despacharon en un momento, Meppel se llevó a unos siete u ocho guerreros con una estocada, Mippel otros cuantos y las chicas estaban espalda contra espalda soltando mandobles a diestro y siniestro, lograron vencer aunque salieron con un par de heridas, pero ninguna mortal, la Reina salió escandalizada  
Reina: ¿qué ha pasado mis valientes guerreros?  
Meppel: los guerreros del Rey Haaku han intentado asaltar el castillo mientras dormíamos, suerte que Nagisa y Honoka han dado la voz de alarma a tiempo  
Reina: ya veo, Meppel, Mippel os importaría venir un momento conmigo, chicas id a descansar  
Nagisa y Honoka: si, Reina  
-Ambas envainaron las katanas y se dirigieron juntas a través del pasillo a su habitación, se echaron en la cama e intentaron dormir  
Nagisa: ¿de que crees que estarán hablando Honoka?  
Honoka: no lo sé, a lo mejor están hablando del ataque, la verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba  
Nagisa: de no haber sido por ti...  
Honoka: aunque yo no hubiera dado la voz de alarma seguro que la gente se habría dado cuenta  
Nagisa: probablemente hubiera habido muertes  
Honoka: sigo intranquila, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?  
Nagisa: está bien, aunque lo intentase no podría dormir  
-ambas salieron de la habitación haciendo gala de su sigilosidad, atravesaron el pasillo y salieron por la puerta principal, todo estaba tranquilo, al menos eso aparentaba, las dos aprendizas salieron corriendo, no pararon hasta llegar al pueblo, que estaba a un par de kilómetros del castillo, caminaron agarradas de la mano por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, iban silenciosas ,con los sentidos muy alerta, caminaron hasta que se empezó a ver las primeras luces del alba, desde ahí decidieron volver al castillo tan raudas como silenciosas, por el camino se fijaron en una sombra tumbada debajo de un roble, parecía estar descansando, pero ambas chicas se acercaron a observar, al acercarse vieron mejor quien era, era un zakkena todavía vivo aunque se veía que le manaba sangre de una herida en el pecho, respiraba dificultosamente, al ver acercarse a las chicas se puso en guardia aunque se le notaba en la voz que estaba con miedo  
Zakkena: ni se os ocurra acercaros un solo paso más u os rebano  
-Nagisa fue a desenvainar su katana pero Honoka le puso la mano encima de la empuñadura y evitó que Nagisa la desenvainara, ganándose un gruñido de Nagisa  
Honoka: corre  
Zakkena: ¿eh?  
Honoka: que corras, no te llevaré en tu estado al castillo, pero como no te hayas ido de aquí cuando el sol este en lo más alto, me encargaré personalmente de torturarte  
-El zakkena salió corriendo, Nagisa se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta agresiva de Honoka  
Honoka: vamos Nagisa, que notarán nuestra ausencia  
Nagisa: s-si, voy  
-siguieron corriendo hasta que atravesaron las puertas del castillo, fueron a despertar a Meppel y a Mippel pero cuando fueron a su habitación no se los encontraron, imaginaron que estarían desayunando y bajaron a la cocina, se los encontraron desayunando como los dos enamorados que eran, compartiendo una tostada, al verlas las saludaron  
Meppel: chicas sentaros os tenemos que dar una noticia  
Honoka: ¿qué pasa? me estáis asustando  
Meppel: os van a nombrar guerreras  
Nagisa y Honoka: ¿¡que!?  
Mippel: a la Reina le sorprendió la valentía con la que peleasteis esta mañana y cree que ya es momento de que os convirtáis en guerreras, esta noche es la ceremonia  
Meppel: y habíamos pensado que deberíamos salir cada uno con su aprendiz una última vez  
-Nagisa y Honoka asintieron, acabaron de desayunar y salieron del castillo, tomaron caminos diferentes, Nagisa y Meppel se fueron hacia el bosque, mientras que Honoka y Mippel fueron hacia la montaña  
Mippel: te voy a echar de menos Honoka  
Honoka: yo también Mippel  
-ambas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, habían sido unos años duros, eso nunca lo olvidarían  
Honoka: venga, seguro que tendrás más aprendices  
Mippel: si...sobre eso, hay una cosa que quiero que sepas  
Honoka: ¿q-qué pasa?  
Mippel: espero un hijo de Meppel  
Honoka: ¿¡e-en serio!? ¿Y él lo sabe?  
Mippel: no, pero no sé cómo reaccionará, estoy preocupada  
Honoka: sé que él te quiere, no creo que te diga que no  
-Mippel abrazó a Honoka  
Honoka: yo también te tengo que confesar algo, estoy saliendo con Nagisa  
Mippel: ¿qué? pero eso es estupendo  
Honoka: ¿uh?  
Mippel: me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu pareja ideal, espero que seáis muy felices  
Honoka: yo también os deseo lo mejor  
-Se volvieron a abrazar una vez más, mientras tanto Meppel y Nagisa se encontraban en el bosque inspeccionando la zona  
Meppel: me parece increíble que ya os hayáis convertido en guerreras, todavía me acuerdo de cuando viniste conmigo y de tu...  
Nagisa: no sigas me vas a hacer llorar, además seguro que vendrán más aprendices  
Meppel: no será lo mismo  
Nagisa:...venga, volvamos ya que se está haciendo tarde  
Meppel: si  
-Meppel se levantó del tocón de árbol en el que se había sentado, se quitó el polvo y caminaron hasta el sendero que les llevaba al castillo, por el camino se encontraron con Mippel y Honoka, caminaron en silencio sabiendo que probablemente ese sería el ultimo día que estuvieran juntos, cuando llegaron al castillo les recibió la Reina  
Reina: menos mal que habéis llegado, creía que íbamos a empezar la ceremonia sin mis dos nuevas guerreras  
-no contestaron, la Reina las llevó al balcón del castillo, donde todo el pueblo estaba reunido, la Reina empezó a hablar  
Reina: queridos ciudadanos, hoy nos reunimos para consagrar a estas dos aprendizas en guerreras, espero que nuestros antepasados las guíen en el buen sendero del guerrero, chicas acercaos  
-ambas se adelantaron  
Reina: Nagisa, ¿prometes respetar el código guerrero y morir por él si es necesario?  
Nagisa: lo juro  
Reina: entonces por el poder de que me conceden mis antepasados monarcas yo te otorgo tu nombre de guerrera, a partir de ahora serás conocida como Cure Black  
-la Reina se acercó y le dio unos pendientes de plata con forma de corazón a Meppel, como mandaba la tradición, el tutor tiene que ponérselos a su aprendiza  
Reina: esto indica que eres guerrera mía, Honoka, ¿prometes respetar el código guerrero y morir por él si es necesario?  
Honoka: Lo juro  
Reina: entonces por el poder de que me conceden mis antepasados monarcas yo te otorgo tu nombre de guerrera, a partir de ahora serás conocida como Cure White  
-le entregó unos pendientes iguales a los de Nagisa a Mippel y ella repitió el mismo ritual que Meppel  
Reina: recordad que por la noche, como manda la tradición, tendréis que hacer guardia

-ambas chicas asintieron y se acercaron a sus ahora antiguos tutores, Meppel estaba llorando como una magdalena y Mippel lo estaba consolando, aunque también se la veía llorosa, las chicas los abrazaron y todo fueron llantos y lagrimas  
Meppel: Nagi... o sea Black, te echaré de menos  
Black: y yo a ti tontorrón  
Meppel: calabacita  
Black: limoncito  
White :me parece increíble que en momentos como estos se sigan insultando y a la vez estén llorando a moco tendido  
Mippel: más de acuerdo imposible  
-White se secó una lágrima furtiva que escapaba de sus ojos de zafiro-  
White: venga, vamos a pasarlo bien, que no seáis nuestros tutores no significa que no podamos volver a vernos  
Mippel: White tiene razón, venga Meppel  
-Black y Meppel dejaron de llorar y se pusieron al lado de sus respectivas parejas  
Mippel: chicas, os digo esto de parte de los dos, os habéis esforzado mucho y después de mucho entrenamiento duro, después de sudar y sangrar, por fin lo conseguisteis, sois guerreras de pleno derecho y nos sentimos muy orgullosos de vosotros  
Meppel: en efecto chicas ,a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que nos habéis dado, por lo menos a mi Black me ha dado muchos, que sepáis que aunque ya no seamos vuestros tutores siempre podréis visitarnos, estaremos encantados de que veáis a nuestros nuevos aprendices, cuando nos los den, y que les enseñéis también vosotras algunas cosas que aprendisteis de nosotros  
Mippel: hablando de eso Meppel, creo que no vamos a tener aprendices por un tiempo, yo por lo menos  
-Meppel se acercó a Mippel y la abrazo  
Meppel: ¿te pasa algo Mippel?  
Mippel: no sé cómo decirte esto pero...estoy embarazada  
Meppel: ¿qué? ¿en serio?  
Mippel: si, vamos a ser padres  
Meppel: pero, esto es...increíble  
-Meppel abrazó más fuerte a Mippel y le besó, cuando se separaron colocó una mano en su vientre  
Black: ¿tenéis pensado ya nombre?  
Meppel: yo siempre he pensado que si tuviera una hija la quería llamar Lulum  
Mippel: yo siempre había pensado que si tuviera un hijo se llamase Porum  
White: veo que ya estáis preparados  
Meppel: si, venga chicas vamos a celebrar que ya sois guerreras, os invito a cenar que tenéis que coger fuerzas para esta noche, ¿te acuerdas?, Mippel, de cuando nosotros tuvimos que velar la noche de nuestro nombramiento  
Mippel: cómo olvidarla, fue la noche que te quedaste dormido en mi hombro y la noche en la que nos hicimos novios  
-Meppel se sonrojó  
Meppel: va-vamos chicas, cuando antes salgamos, más tiempo para comer tendremos  
-Black cogió de la mano a White y ambas se encaminaron junto con Meppel y Mippel, que también iban cogidos de la mano, hacia el pueblo, cuando llegaron los farolillos empezaban a encenderse y los únicos que quedaban en la ciudad eran los que regentaban puestecillos de comida, cenaron rápido en un puesto de takoyaki regentado por una mujer joven y muy agradable llamada Akane, en la cena no faltaron las tonterías hechas por Black y Meppel, volvieron cuando las luces del día ya se estaban yendo, dejando la oscuridad de la noche solo perturbada por la luna, las estrellas y las luces de fondo en el pueblo, cuando llegaron al castillo se despidieron de Meppel y de Mippel cuando se fueron a la cama y las chicas subieron a las almenas del castillo, poco a poco la gente empezó a irse a la cama y el silencio del castillo solo quedaba perturbado por los susurros de las nuevas guerreras.  
White: Black  
Black: ¿qué pasa White?  
White: ¿crees que estarán bien?  
Black: Meppel no dejará que le pase nada a Mippel y Mippel evitará que Meppel se meta en muchos líos, creo que les irá bien  
-silencio  
White: Black  
Black: dime  
White: te amo  
Black: yo también

-Black le dio un suave beso en los labios a White  
White: y ahora, ¿a dónde iremos?  
-dijo White acurrucándose en el pecho de Black  
Black: a donde nos lleve el destino

-y se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso mientras que las primeras luces del dia bañaban todo y les animaba a continuar con su brillante por venir


End file.
